Lessons Learned
by AsreonInfusion
Summary: Sometimes lectures just aren't enough to sink in, especially when dealing with two particularly contrary SOLDIERs like Genesis and Sephiroth. Angeal takes it a step further. [Angeal/Sephiroth; spanking.]


**A/N:** Written for an anonymous prompt on Tumblr:

"Quote from Crisis Core: 'Later, I received one of his famous lectures'... Sephiroth says, smiling fondly as his mind travels back to the best spanking session he can remember in his once carefree, happier life with his lover. 'Discipline, dreams, honor...' a low, familiar voice echoing in his head, still sending shivers of shameless anticipation down his spine. 'Discipline...' - Asreon, can you tell us about that one time Angeal gave Sephiroth a 'lesson' he won't ever forget? ;)"

Sexual references, but no actual smut in this one. Just a fairly intense spanking scene. But they're SOLDIERs, they can handle this shit.

Sephiroth will look back on this incident fondly... once his ass has stopped smarting. xp

* * *

"That was petty."

Angeal crossed his arms, a frown of disapproval on his face. He was stood above where Sephiroth was sat back against the leather sofa, but Sephiroth still seemed entirely unconcerned by his looming presence.

"Yes, Angeal. You have already given this lecture."

Angeal made a low noise of annoyance in the back of his throat – maybe it was almost a growl. The two other First Classes were just as bad as each other. "Do you know _why_ I have to give it again?"

"You do seem to enjoy doing it," Sephiroth suggested.

"No. I would enjoy it a lot more if you two could behave like civilised adults instead of children." Angeal sighed, rubbing a tired hand over his face. "Neither of you _listen_."

Sephiroth's brows pulled together in a frown of disagreement. "That is certainly not the case. While I cannot speak for Genesis, I myself certainly listen. I am able to recall your words almost in their entirety. 'It is not honourable for a SOLDIER to behave in such a manner. If you wish to achieve your dreams, you need to act with pride befitting a SOLDIER.' Etc."

This time the noise Angeal made was definitely a growl. "I really can't tell if you're being this obtuse on purpose or not."

"Obtuse?"

"It doesn't count as listening if all you never actually change your behaviour," Angeal said.

"Genesis is the one who continues to instigate trouble," Sephiroth pointed out. It was certainly not an incorrect statement to make – Genesis did start it, and if Sephiroth made no move to put out the embers of his jealously… well, it was not his obligation to do so.

Angeal's mouth twitched. Just for a moment, his frown turned into something that was almost a wry, satisfied smile. Then the expression was gone again. "Yes, and believe me, I have already dealt with Genesis."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. There was a very particular way that Angeal had sounded that out. 'Dealt with'?

"And now you intend to… 'deal with' me?"

"Lectures are clearly insufficient."

"What _would_ you consider sufficient?"

"Discipline," Angeal stated.

This time Sephiroth raised both eyebrows. "Oh?"

"You have five minutes to get ready. Then I want you naked, on the bed on all fours." It wasn't a request; it was an order. And even Sephiroth knew better than to disobey when Angeal used that tone.

Not that he would have wanted to disobey _that_ particular order anyway.

* * *

To be fair, Sephiroth had started on all fours.

He'd casually stripped, feeling Angeal's eyes on him the whole while. Perhaps he had thrown a little more sway of his hips into his walk than he would usually.

Sephiroth did not instigate any of the fights or drama or other pettiness that may arise – Angeal acknowledged this. But what Sephiroth did do was fan the flames for his own amusement. This case was no different.

Angeal was having none of it.

The second Sephiroth took up the directed position on the bed, Angeal was there behind him, a hand around the back of Sephiroth's neck. His grip was like a iron vice, both a warning and a threat.

Angeal's other hand ran over the curve of Sephiroth's ass – that was all the warning he gave before landing a stinging blow against the pale skin there.

Sephiroth jerked, not expecting it so soon, and the hand around the back of his head tightened to keep him in place.

"Don't take me lightly, Sephiroth," Angeal said, his voice a low rumble. "This is discipline, not a game. Usual safewords apply if you need them, but other than that, don't expect me to take it easy on you."

Sephiroth's lips twisted up into something halfway between a smile and a grimace. "I would not have it any other way."

"Tell me. What is this?"

Another blow to his ass, and Sephiroth's voice came out more breathy than he had intended as he answered, " _Discipline_."

Angeal had the most fucking amazing hands for spanking. Big and solid and powerful, and the SOLDIER strength to put behind it.

He rained four heavy blows to Sephiroth's ass, one after the other, and that was enough to have Sephiroth's arms collapsing beneath him, leaving Sephiroth on his knees with his face pressed into the bed and ass raised.

Angeal pinned him there when Sephiroth struggled to rise again.

Content now that he was being taken seriously, Angeal took his time. He ran his hand lightly over the red marks he'd left already, caressing them, giving Sephiroth a chance to reorient himself. Then he took up a slow, steady rhythm, spanking each of Sephiroth's ass cheeks in turn. He kept it relatively gentle – relatively being the operative word. It would still be enough to make an unenhanced man break after a few minutes, but Sephiroth was hardly unenhanced.

Sephiroth didn't even make a noise. He turned his head to the side to be able to breathe more freely, eyes closed and lips parted, but remained silent as the stinging blows fell.

When Angeal spanked him in a steady rhythm, it was almost therapeutic. But that wasn't the aim. He kept Sephiroth's attention, kept him on edge, by throwing in a harder smack whenever the whim struck. Sometimes it was with his fingers, a more stinging sensation. Other times he used the entire palm of his hand, and _fuck_. The impact of those was enough to make Sephiroth's whole body jerk – not that he could go far with Angeal's hand still tight around the back of his neck, holding him down so Angeal would do whatever he liked.

Sephiroth hissed through his teeth, the first sound he'd made the entire session.

Angeal heard it and slowed down, giving Sephiroth's ass a few strokes for a moment. He had no intention of ending this early – giving Sephiroth a short breather would help him acclimatise, get used to the pain so Angeal could give him even more.

"Do you want to count?" Angeal asked.

"Not really," Sephiroth huffed, slightly muffled by the covers.

"That's a shame. I was only going to give you twenty, but if you don't want to count… I guess I'll just keep going until you beg me to stop."

Shit. Angeal didn't know what he did when he said things like that in his sinfully deep, rough voice. It was such a fucking turn on.

Sephiroth shuddered, and it wasn't at all from fear or pain.

The palm of Angeal's hand met Sephiroth's ass again, this time with a good portion of his SOLDIER strength behind it. Sephiroth jolted, his body instinctively trying to get away from the pain. The hand around the back of his neck tightened, fingers digging in almost hard enough to be painful.

His next breath came out in a heavy, shaky rush.

"One," Angeal said, teasing slightly.

Sephiroth still didn't bother taking up the offer to count, though. So Angeal didn't bother counting either.

Sephiroth's ass was completely red before Angeal was even halfway through, mottled with purple where the bruises were already forming. There were raised welts where some of the hardest blows had hit.

Most telling were the sounds. Sephiroth was always quiet, whether it was during sex or when they played. It took a lot to get a verbal reaction, especially when it came to this kind of impact play. If Sephiroth did make a noise, it was likely an indication he was nearing his limit.

It started with a small gasp at each strike. Then there came a point, when Angeal was using full force against flesh that was already battered and bruised, that Sephiroth outright _moaned_.

Angeal stopped briefly, letting go of Sephiroth's neck and using that hand instead to reach round and cup Sephiroth's jaw, his thumb rubbing soothingly. It didn't stop him from spanking Sephiroth again though.

"Angeal, _fuck!_ "

Angeal caressed Sephiroth's ass again, though it did very little to ease the ache at this point. Sephiroth was trembling, struggling to hold himself in place. Not that he'd ever admit it.

Angeal kept up the same soothing motions with his other hand as well, until Sephiroth's breathing had calmed a little.

Another three strikes – not quite full strength, but in quick succession – and Sephiroth made a sound that was almost a choked-back sob. Almost.

He hated showing weakness. He hated to give in. But, fuck.

"Angeal," he hissed, teeth gritted together. "Please."

"Please what?"

" _Enough_."

Angeal considered it. "I don't know that you've learned your lesson. Are you going to treat Genesis respectfully and maturely?"

Sephiroth snorted. "Depends if he does the same for me."

Well. That answered the question well enough, at least. Angeal landed another blow on Sephiroth's ass for talking back. And that was just the start.

He took it slower now. One strike at a time, giving Sephiroth time to breathe and recover between each one, else he knew he would risk Sephiroth safewording out. But Sephiroth was now making those delightful, pained noises with each hit, trembling noticeably now. His eyes were glazed over, staring at nothing when he could keep them open at all.

It was a rare sight to see Sephiroth so undone, and an arousing one. But that could come later. Angeal would give Sephiroth's ass a chance to heal up – and with Sephiroth's enhancements, it wouldn't be long, after all – before pounding it into the mattress later that evening.

Angeal yanked Sephiroth's hair, pulling him to upright, then wrapped his hand around Sephiroth's throat. From the front this time, letting Sephiroth feel the pressure, the threat of it, giving him a chance to back out. He didn't, only groaned when Angeal spanked his abused ass again, head lolling back.

So Angeal tightened his grip. At the sides, putting the pressure on the blood vessels there rather than the airway, drastically reducing the blood supply to Sephiroth's brain.

The combination threatened to be overwhelming. The dizzying sensation, light-headed and his mind clouding, the constant fierce ache in his ass that spread through his body like wildfire, the sharp spikes of shock and pain each time Angeal spanked him hard.

Sephiroth hated showing weakness. He hated to give in. But Angeal was unrelenting, and he really couldn't take much more. Gaia damnit.

"Yes!" Sephiroth choked out. Angeal immediately released the hand around Sephiroth's throat to allow him to continue unhindered. "Yes, I'll… ugh, treat Genesis…" He couldn't quite finish, but this time Angeal didn't blame him.

"Lesson learned?"

"Lesson… learned."

"Okay. Okay, that's it then. We're finished. You alright, Seph?"

Sephiroth didn't reply beyond a vague hum of acknowledgement. He didn't seem overly keen on remaining upright either, shaking a little too hard for that to be feasible. Angeal laid him down on the bed instead, staying beside him and holding Sephiroth in a loose embrace.

There was silence for several long minutes, broken only by the low rasp of Sephiroth's disordered breathing starting to even out.

"Fuck," Sephiroth eventually swore under his breath.

"That good, hn?"

"That was awful," Sephiroth said seriously. "But amazing."

Angeal gave a low chuckle. "Just don't make me do it again. My hand is killing me after two lots of that."

"Two…? Ah. You did the same with Genesis."

"Yes."

Sephiroth's breath did a strange little hitch at the thought. "That must have been a sight to see."

"It was." It would look even better with Sephiroth and Genesis naked in bed together, but Angeal didn't voice that particular thought. If those two could get over their childish pettiness, they really would get along well. Their chemistry was undeniable. And Angeal wouldn't have to choose between his lover and his best friend (with occasional benefits) anymore. All three of them, together…

It certainly possible.

He just hoped this time the lesson stuck.


End file.
